1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning and brushing a human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a hand-held shower nozzle is coupled with a hose which is connected to a faucet. The shower nozzle uses a flow splitter to control water flow and its output area. People are used to have a shower nozzle when taking a bath.
A conventional shower nozzle only has a function to output water for washing a human body when taking a bath. It is unable to scrub the body. Accordingly, people may use a brush to clean the body thoroughly. However, it is not convenient to take a brush and a shower nozzle at one time.
In Taiwan, there are many patents relating to bathing machines. However, the bathing machines have high cost, are larger in size, and are not easy to install. Therefore, they are not popular in the market. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.